starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Conspiracy Theorist
With their outrageous beliefs and stories, Conspiracy theorists have rarely been taken seriously by the government nor the general populace. Before the discovery of the Zerg and Protoss, these people have constantly attempted to tell the public the "truth" about aliens, myths, government cover ups, and etc to no avail. After the Great and Brood Wars, they have begun to gain a following, rallying support from many colonies dissatisfied with how the Confederacy, Dominion, and UED's handling of the situation. Because of this rising movement, the Dominion has started suppressing such actions as their predecessor did with the Sons of Korhal. Though effective in halting the development of an entire army, some theorists survive by working alone or in small groups always on the move. Due to their status as civilians, Conspiracy theorists are not permitted to carry military grade weaponry, so they are usually armed with automatic pistols and shotguns. Though limited in combat prowess, they have been able to use these weapons to great effect such as hijacking military vehicles when the need arises (Rockstar Games: Grand Theft Auto (series)). Some have even gone so far as to make devices to booby trap the vehicles once they have become useless. Once the person leaves the vehicle, the device has a timer, similar to that of a D8 charge, that detonates after the user has had ample time to get away (Warner Bros.: Mad Max 2). In some cases, theorists have come across small packs of zerglings while roaming the outer colonies. Fortunately, newer civilian shotguns have been effective in holding their own against small breeds of zerg. However, certain breeds have developed a talent for playing dead, which has lead to the development of survival rules by some of the most unusual survivors. One of which is to NOT GET STINGY WITH THE AMMO (Zombieland: Rule #4). Sometimes the stress of battle takes a toll on the minds of people. To aleve this, these people tend to drink "homemade" alcohol from hip flasks as a substitute for stimpaks used by marines. these Though dangerous when 20/20 vision is necessary for aiming, theorist continue to use their own beverages on the belief that the Dominion adds mind altering ingredients to commercial products. By sheer luck, the movement of drinkers is too erratic for enemies to attack (Warcraft 3: Pandaren Brewmaster; Naruto: Rock Lee). If given a level of trust, theorist may even share their flasks with others. Perhaps the most alarming news of Conspiracy Theorists is their recent development of a techno-organic interface device. Though impossible to believe, some have somehow stumbled upon blueprints of technology that can not only interface and hack into any computer in existence, but it can also interact with zerg buildings a well. While the origin of this technology is mostly unknown, due to an equally mysterious A.I. erasing the data file before more information could be gleaned, it has since been an asset in sabotaging and escaping from some of the most highly guarded facilities, offical and non. When used properly, users can delete the existence of research or alter the level of resources to ["their" liking. Some of these users have been captured, tried, and executed, but the majority have remained off the star maps, waiting for the time when the truth can be revealed. Special abilities: *'HIJACK/ABANDON' - unit takes control of any mechanical vehicle/vessel. Upon abandoning the vehicle/vessel a timer appears before it explodes with a force 100x of its supply requirement (ex. 3 supply = 300 explosive damage) *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/QuickNip QUICK NIP]' (autocast)' - target units have a +75% chance of dodging attacks *'DOUBLE TAP (passive)' - unit deals +200% damage to enemies at closer ranges *'SABOTAGE (Ultimate)' - unit hacks into enemy building and can manipulate upgrade research and resource levels Category:April Fools Category:Freelancers Category:Terran